Forget Me Not
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: La mort d'Aragorn vue par Legolas. One shot sans prétention autre que d'écrire une deathfic. Cette fin ne correspond pas avec celle du seigneur des anneaux!


Nom de la Fanfiction :

Chapitre : One shot

Disclamer : Les personnages utilisés appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien

Note de l'Auteur : Ecrit en écoutant la soundtrack de la Lothlorien

Il y a des jours où on a l'impression que les Valars nous comprennent tout à fait. Des jours où, dans le deuil, les gens vous ignorent, vous laissant soigner votre cœur en paix. D'autres où le destin s'acharne pour vous empêcher de trouver un peu de repos.

Et puis il y a des jours… où même sans personne pour vous troubler vous ne trouvez pas le moyen de vous recueillir sereinement. Ces jours-là, je ne les connais un peu trop à mon goût. Il pleut à verse en ce jour de Novembre et cela fait deux lunes que je suis agenouillé devant la tombe de marbre blanc. Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas s'attacher aux humains, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de vue qu'ils mourraient un jour. J'avais réussi à me remettre de la mort d'Eomer, puis de Faramir, d'Eowyn. J'avais appris également la mort de Sam, emporté par la maladie mais n'avais pas pu être présent à son enterrement comme je l'avais été plus tard pour celui de Merry et Pipin…

Peu à peu je m'étais rendu compte que tous les amis que j'avais eu durant la guerre de l'anneau mourraient les uns après les autres. Cela faisait une cinquantaine d'année qu'il ne restait à mes côtés qu'Aragorn et Gimli. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. J'avais profité de chaque instant pour le vivre pleinement…. Et pour la première fois de ma longue vie, je m'étais senti exister, j'étais libre…

Durant de longues semaines je m'étais refusé de voir Aragorn s'affaiblir. Il me regardait avec ce sourire tendre qu'il m'a toujours destiné. Combien de fois l'avais-je entendu me dire « Ainsi je ne t'aurais jamais vu dépérir. J'aurais voulu t'offrir la même impression… mes forces me quittent. » Et je lui répondais qu'elles lui reviendraient. Je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il allait mourir. J'avais continué de confectionner des couronnes de fleurs sauvages, que je déposais sur sa tête au réveil. Il me souriait et prenait le temps de tresser mes cheveux en y incluant des fleurs de saison… Toujours plus de temps. Je me console un peu en me disant que je lui avais apporté la joie de vivre jusqu'au dernier jour, mais ça ne suffit pas à apaiser mon tourment.

J'entendais les humains parler de moi non loin, ils se croyaient hors de portée de mon ouïe mais il n'en était rien. Un premier, un homme, disait que les nôtres étaient vraiment des créatures étranges. Que nous devions être idiots de ne pas avoir vu le Roi mourir, de ne réaliser que maintenant. La femme qui l'accompagnait lui répondit qu'il était plus probable que je n'eus rien voulu montrer de mon angoisse et de ma tristesse à mon Ami, et qu'à présent je me laissais aller à ma peine.

Que comprennent-ils de mon chagrin ? Nous, les elfes, ne comprenons pas la mort par la vieillesse. Aragorn était mon ami de toujours et à jamais. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait toujours été là pour moi et qu'il m'accompagnerait jusqu'au bout. Sa mort, je l'avais bien sûr sentie arriver, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre qu'il serait parti si vite. Il avait gardé le sourire jusqu'au bout. Il n'avait jamais laissé une parole pour m'alerter de sa faiblesse. Il était resté vague, comme les elfes le sont quand ils voient arriver leurs derniers siècles.

« Je vais partir Legolas, je suis fatigué de lutter contre la vieillesse. » C'était ce qu'il m'avait dit une semaine avant l'enterrement. « Les Cavernes de Mandos m'appellent plus clairement que tous les devoirs. Je vais quitter cette terre, mon ami. Peut-être nous reverrons nous lorsqu'Arda finira de vivre ou que vous naviguerez vers l'Ouest. »

Il était mort deux jours plus tard. Sa main serrait fermement la mienne. « Chante, Legolas. Chante encore une fois, je ne me lasse pas d'entendre ta voix nous rappeler la vie d'aventure que nous avons partagée. » J'avais alors chanté, empêchant la boule qui se formait dans ma gorge de faire monter les larmes à mes yeux. Quelque part je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je trouverais la force de chanter. Je choisis celle qu'avait écrite Eowyn sur le Gouffre de Helm, celui où on disait « il est tombé, mais il reviendra, le cavalier du nord. Aucune falaise, aucune chute, ne le jettera dans les bras de la mort ».

Il avait souri avec amusement, sous les regards remplis de larmes des gens dans la chambre, que je ne voyais même pas. J'avais serré sa main contre mon cœur, une main dans laquelle tremblait la mienne. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés pour toujours. Gimli avait posé la main sur mon épaule, ce n'était plus la peine de chanter. J'avais continué néanmoins… Je n'étais pas arrivé à m'arrêter. Mais même la chanson avait eu une fin. J'avais alors posé ma joue dans la paume encore chaude de l'homme qui avait su ramener la Soleil sur mes jours et j'y avais déposé quelques larmes.

C'était tellement dur… Jamais dans ma vie je n'aurais pu imaginer ce que voulait dire « mourir de chagrin ». Je pensais que c'était une chose que l'on connaissait quand la vie était trop dure. Lorsqu'on perdait l'amant de toujours, sa femme… Moi que mon père avait toujours traité si durement, moi qui avais failli ne jamais revoir ma forêt, moi qui avais vu tous les gens qui m'apportait la joie mourir ou partir vers l'Ouest… Je ne pensais pas un jour connaitre ce mot. Je savais souffrir, je savais avoir de la peine, je pensais savoir être triste, pleurer… Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait se mourir tant que les larmes ne coulaient plus.

Je restais près du corps de mon ami durant les trois jours avant l'enterrement. Je gardais sa main dans la mienne du début à la fin. Je ne mangeais pas, je ne dormais pas. Je savais que d'ici quelques jours on l'enfermerait dans son tombeau à jamais. Que je ne pourrais plus jamais contempler ses traits… Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisait le plus mal, qu'il ait l'air si paisible, ou que la rigidité cadavérique lui ait fait garder le doux sourire qu'avait fait naitre ma chanson.

« Maître Elfe ? Il faudrait préparer le roi… »

J'hochai simplement la tête. On me donna les habits pour son dernier repos. J'avais déjà lavé son corps, je coiffai ses cheveux comme j'aimais à les voir, le revêtit de ses habits de cérémonie du Gondor, puis je déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres froides, sous le regard désapprobateur de Gimli, puis sur son front.

« Au revoir, fils des hommes… Peut-être s'écoulera-t-il moins de temps que nous pourrions le croire avant que nous chantions côte à côtes dans les Cavernes de Mandos… » Une dernière larme s'écrasait sur sa joue alors que j'étais toujours penché sur lui. « La fête de ce soir sera magnifique, à votre image. »

« Legolas, les porteurs sont là… Vous devriez aller vous changer… »

« J'y vais. »

Je le quittai pour quelques minutes. J'enfilai la tunique noire étincelante qu'on m'avait confectionné sans que j'eusse demandé quoi que ce soit. J'attachai mes cheveux sobrement, je n'avais pas le cœur à me coiffer. Le reflet du miroir me regardait avec résignation. Je ne ressemblais pas à un vivant plus qu'Aragorn. J'étais si pâle que mes cheveux paraissaient contraster avec mon visage. Mes yeux étaient rouges. Mes lèvres étaient presque bleues. Je me rendais compte que j'avais maigri en quelques jours. Je me levai à nouveau… Je devais le rejoindre. Oui je le devais.

J'accompagnais le cortège, on me demanda de chanter le requiem destiné aux seigneurs reconnus. Et quand la foule se dispersa enfin… je m'agenouillai devant la tombe.

Deux lunes sont passées au-dessus de ma tête. Enfin je sens la délivrance. Je pose un bras sur la tombe, j'y appuie ma tête. Mes yeux se ferment. Lorsqu'au matin, on est venu me chercher, personne n'a pleuré. Tout le monde savait qu'on ne me retrouverait pas vivant. 


End file.
